


Down the Rabbit Hole

by birdsintokyo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Also no smut, Bunny Hybrid Jackson Wang, Don't get too hyped on the jackgyeom yug literally just stands there and gets mentioned, Golden Retriever Hybrid Kim Yugyeom, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, it's meant to be sorta cracky, wat is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsintokyo/pseuds/birdsintokyo
Summary: Jackson is a bunny hybrid and Jaebeom can't keep up.





	Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was done with hybrid au’s but then soapscribs had to draw [THIS](https://soapscribs.tumblr.com/post/178790338492/fluff%E2%80%9D) and then this happened :\

Jackson lets out a wail as soon as he feels Jaebeom come, shooting his load into the condom for the third time that night with a tired heave as he doubles over Jackson’s body, riding out the waves of his excruciating orgasm.

Jackson twitches lightly, waiting for Jaebeom to finish but his small cock still erects proudly, resting on his lower stomach in a puddle of his own come from his 5th and 6th orgasms. When Jackson feels Jaebeom begin to pull out, he begins to cry, hands coming up to pull Jaebeom back against him by the biceps and lock his legs around Jaebeom’s waist to try to keep him close.

“No!!!” Jackson voice is high pitched and whiny as he starts rambling, nails digging into Jaebeom’s skin the more Jaebeom tries to fight against Jackson’s hold. “Please!!! Don’t pull out. I-It’s not enough I need more please keep going don’t I feel good please please please can’t we go for one more time I’ll be so good for you please.”

“Seun-ah,” Jaebeom lets out a tired groan. “I can’t go any more. I feel like my balls are going to shrivel up. I’m starting to _hurt_ ”

The reality is, Jaebeom should have really thought twice about adopting a bunny hybrid. He didn’t actually think the stereotypes would actually be true but he should have guessed that the creepy scientists who decided to incorporate animal genes into humans were gross and fetishist and really decided to make bunny hybrids literally ‘fuck like bunnies’. That wasn’t Jaebeom’s intention when he met Jackson in the adoption centre. In fact, when he had decided that he wanted to adopt a hybrid, he was set on adopting a kitten hybrid; Someone who would be calm and quiet and wouldn’t mind staying at home with Jaebeom with a book than go outside.

But things never happen as you expect them to. Jackson was all sweet words and cute pouty lips and had snatched Jaebeom’s heart in a second as soon as he bounced up to Jaebeom with his floppy grey ears and star struck eyes to tell him, “Wow…. your shoulders are _so_ broad.”

And it’s not like Jaebeom to fall for compliments, but it’s really difficult to direct your attention away from Jackson once he has you. And Jaebeom fell deeper and deeper until Jackson had his bags packed and was moving into Jaebeom’s apartment after the papers were signed.

No one had warned him. Not Mark, or Jinyoung or Bambam or any of his coworkers once he told everyone that he had adopted a bunny. 

Jackson craved physical touch and attention, as was expected of every hybrid. However, bunny hybrids were different, as Jaebeom had come to learn. Jaebeom managed to be convinced to take Jackson on the couch, from behind on the dinner table, up against the wall in the shower when prior to Jackson, Jaebeom had only ever had sex in bed.

And now, Jaebeom wasn’t just having sex anywhere; He was having sex at any time of the day, multiple times a day. Or, well, at any time whenever Jackson felt like it. Which was _very_ often.

“B-but I didn’t come yet…” Jackson whines, as if he hadn’t come six times that night already. 

“W-what if you lie back and I can blow you? You’ll be able to get it back up again like that won’t you? You won’t have to do anything, I promise,” he looks up at Jaebeom with his round, glimmering eyes. 

Jaebeom is beginning to get too soft and he can already feel a bit of his come leak out the condom. The moan he replies with must carry his tiredness because Jackson finally unlocks the grip of his hands and legs to let Jaebeom pull out.

“I just, can’t.…” Jaebeom is only getting older after all and at the tender age of 26 he feels his knees begin to act up more and more as he collapses face first into the pillow next to where Jackson lays.

Jackson pouts. Jaebeom can’t see him at the moment but Jaebeom knows he’s pouting, because it’s what Jackson does best. And after Jaebeom has collected his breath a bit more, he lift his head to the side and yep, Jackson is pouting; dick still hard and dark pink.

“Come here,” Jaebeom rolls around so he’s on his back, patting his chest for Jackson to flop unenthusiastically into him. “How about you rut against my thigh until you come, okay?”

“Can you play with my tail, too?” Jackson pleads softly, and Jaebeom guesses he can do that for Jackson.

His hands come to cup Jackson’s fluffy tail in his palms, thumb rubbing gently at the base of it, “Yeah, okay. But this is the last time for tonight, okay?”

Jackson is already leaving a sticky trail on the supple skin of Jaebeom’s thigh as he frots messily against him when he muffles a sad, mournful, “Okay” into Jaebeom’s shoulder.

 

 

Something needs to be done. At first, when they had first started sleeping together, Jaebeom looked like he was glowing. His skin was smooth, there was a skip to his step and he was less prone to jutting his jaw out whenever Bambam came to annoy him in his work cubicle. Now, after weeks of endless rounds of sex night after night, Jaebeom feels boneless; and not in the good way that orgasms are meant to be make you feel. His shoulders droop and he’s in danger of losing his job because he can’t get out of bed in the morning because of the nights before. 

Sex toys were not an option. Jaebeom wasn’t into cock rings. And Jackson refused to use the dildo that Jaebeom had bought him after using it only once, complaining that, “No, I don’t like it, It doesn’t feel good,” even after forcing Jaebeom to personally go into a sex toy shop instead of shopping for one online. Jackson’s exact orders were, “You have to go to one in real life because I need one that _feels_ like it’s you. The pictures online aren’t reliable, you know?”

Jaebeom doesn’t “know” but he did it anyway because he’s Jaebeom and Jackson is Jackson and that’s just the way the world is.

So now, they just have an unused dildo laying around in their utility cupboard amongst their bed linen and towels and Jaebeom is still dead tired.

Jaebeom didn’t think that it would have to come to this but drastic times call for drastic measures.

 

 

“Who’s this?” Jackson takes in the sight in front of him.

There, next to Jaebeom stands a puppy hybrid, with dark lightly tousled hair. A pair of golden ears and long, silky tail adorn his features and as Jackson’s eyes trail the softly wagging tail, he takes note of the small suitcase on the floor. It doesn’t take long for Jackson to jump to conclusions.

Fury alights in Jackson’s eyes as he marches forward towards the pair. “Are you replacing me?”

“What? N-” Before Jaebeom can utter much more, Jackson cuts him off and pokes the puppy hybrid with a mighty finger.

“Look here dude,” Jackson huddles against the puppy’s chest so as to look intimidating but their height difference doesn’t make Jackson look anything but tiny and adorable. “You might be really tall and cute and your legs look like they go on for miles but _I_ was here first and I’ll have you know that Jaebeom _loves_ me even though he never says it, I just know it and I give him mind blowing orgasms every single night, or, well, sometimes during the day too, so don’t bother unpacking and just carry your little suitcase back to the adoption centre now because Jaebeom is mine and I’m his princess so you’re not welc-”

“Woah, woah, woah!!!” Jaebeom interrupts Jackson before he can finish.

The bunny’s face is blooming a bright red, from anger or from how fast Jackson was talking without breathing Jaebeom isn’t certain but he grabs Jackson by the shoulders and distances the bunny from the puppy.

“Jackson, calm down!” Jaebeom shakes Jackson’s shoulders lightly before continue to reassure him. “I’m not replacing you! I adopted Yugyeom to help you!”

Looking back at Yugyeom, the puppy seems wholly unphased by Jackson’s little pep talk. He’s got a small grin on his handsome face and looks excited to be here, to meet Jackson. Jaebeom had probably already explained his dilemma to him prior to bringing him home. 

“Help….me…?” Jackson quirks his head to the side and his ear folds over to cover half of his face in the most adorable way. “With what? You already do all of the cooking… and laundry… and come to think of it you do all of the cleaning too…”

Jackson has a point. Jaebeom will probably have to stop spoiling Jackson so much and teach him how to do those things at some point.

“I decided to adopt another hybrid because I can’t keep up with you. Last week nearly killed me, Jackson.” Jaebeom explains solemnly, a hint of distressed trauma wavering his voice slightly. “I came 32 times in seven days, Jackson! My thighs can’t handle any more thrusting! My dick is going to fall off if I so much as come _one_ more time.”

“Does that mean we’re not going to ‘do it’, tonight?” Jackson pouts, eyes downturned looking forlorn like a kicked puppy rather than a bunny.

“No, we’re not going to ‘do it’ tonight,” Jaebeom explains. “But you can get to know Yugyeom a bit more and if you want, and then you can ‘do it’ with him.”

From the corner or Jackson’s eye, he can see the movement of Yugyeom’s tail begin to wag slowly.

“But I wanna ‘do it’ with you!” Jackson whines, grabbing onto Jaebeom’s hand to swing it back and forth with the beginnings of a tantrum.

“Look Seun-ah, I’m not saying we’re never going to have sex ever again. Because I quite like having sex with you,” Jackson’s eyes light up at the small praise before Jaebeom continues. “But if you don’t stop grinding your dick against my ass at 3am we’re going to both be homeless because I can’t stop being late to work anymore.”

“... how big is his dick” Jackson ultimately ends up asking after a prolonged moment of thoughtful silence, which included a lot of head tilts and chin scratching from Jackson and hitched breathing from Jaebeom. Yugyeom is still, just, standing there behind them. Being cute and bubbly as he is. 

“I couldn’t ask him that in the adoption centre! I’d be arrested for sexual harassment!” 

With that, Jackson side steps around Jaebeom to close in on Yugyeom, this time with suspicion instead of rage. The puppy stands still, obediently allowing Jackson to lean in and smell him.

“I guess you smell okay..” Jackson starts, still dubious about Yugyeom but not unwilling to get to know him. “First thing’s first, since I’ve been here longer you have to listen to what I say, okay?”

“Okay, hyung!” Yugyeom nods enthusiastically.

“Oooh, hyung! I like the sound of that” Jackson beams, all prior signs of aggression melting away as he pulls Yugyeom with one hand and the puppy’s suitcase with the other towards Jackson’s unused bedroom. “Hyung will help you unpack and show you how things are run around here.”

Jaebeom watches as them leave and hears the bedroom door close with a resolute ‘click’. Finally, Jaebeom can get so rest around now.

 

 

Now, Jackson gets taken from behind on the couch, on top of the dinner table or by the hallway against the wall by Yugyeom and Jaebeom gets a peaceful round of sex before knocking the fuck out and getting a glorious full night’s sleep.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 26 is not old but Jaebeom sure as heck acts like he’s a grandpa with how much he was wobbling doing the handstand in weekly idol asdfdsdfdsa
> 
> Also I'm sorry about the ending :\ I didn’t feel like writing smut but I wanted to let u guys know that jackgyeom fuck everywhere in the house :)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [@defwang](http://defwang.tumblr.com) or on Twitter [@captuanmark](http://twitter.com/captuanmark) ^^


End file.
